


Sundrops

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Alternative Universes and Love Letters [5]
Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Drug Trip, Gen, Moths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Time slowed down to a standstill.





	Sundrops

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Never happened. All slander and lies.
> 
> **A/N:** This one is wrapped around the song: _Look at the Bell (Andy Instructs the Turkish Moths To Acquire Him More Bells or Else...)_ by Of Montreal.

Time slowed down to a standstill. The sun glinted off the head of a tuning peg closest to Andy's eye, throwing reflexes on the opposite wall. Andy thought they looked like little bells. If he could only get up and nudge one of them just right, it would tinkle. And twinkle. Tinkle twinkling till the little reflexes filled the whole room with sparkling.

Andy closed his eyes against the mass of swirling lights. He didn't get up. The carpet was comfortable. Turkish, he'd been told. By whom, he couldn't remember.

He frowned. There was a soft sound above and to his left. A slow swoosh and flap, swoosh and flap. 1 2 3 4 . 1 2 3 4 . 1 2 3 4 .

Andy opened his eyes and saw a giant moth, landing on the tuning peg of his bass. The moth's wings blocked the glint and the bells-on-the-wall disappeared.

Andy stared at the moth accusingly. The moth stared back, but Andy wasn't fooled by its fluffy innocence. The moth had the light under its wings, the dust particles shining around the creature and pointing to the thief.

"Give it back," Andy heard his voice. He wasn't certain if his lips moved. "And bring more."

The moth flew up, its wings flapping and sending moon-dust everywhere. It caught the light, making the air shine with millions of tiny tiny bells.

Andy smiled and closed his eyes, slipping...


End file.
